


Lois Lane's Personal Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Inter-Team Relationships, Jealousy, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois falls for a certain winged Thanagarian, while Huntress and Vixen begin their own whirlwind romance, as do Ice and Black Canary and Fire and Wonder Woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lois Lane's Personal Angel

 

Lois Lane's Personal Angel

 

_Lois falls for a certain winged Thanagarian, while Huntress and Vixen begin their own whirlwind romance, as do Ice and Black Canary and Fire and Wonder Woman_

One

**Metropolis, 3:15 PM EST**

 

 


End file.
